<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep So Sweet by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072278">Sleep So Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet Omens [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Trans Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlock's lullaby needs adapting. Nanny obliges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet Omens [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep So Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">"Sleep so sweet, my darling boy..."</p><p class="western">"I'm not a boy, Nanny!" Warlock burst out.</p><p class="western">She tipped her head on one side and regarded Warlock through her dark glasses. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly. "We'll talk about this in the morning. For now, my little Hellspawn, you need to sleep."</p><p class="western">Warlock snuggled down. "What about my lullaby?"</p><p class="western">"Ah." Nanny thought for a moment, finger pressed to her lips, and then smiled. "I have it," she said, and picked up the tune where she had left off. "Sleep so sweet, my darling child. You will rule when Earth's defiled..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>